


Date Night

by superkat72



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Some references to mature stuff but not too bad, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Gift for random-feeds-on-gwuncanon tumblr! Sorry it's late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random-feeds-on-gwuncan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=random-feeds-on-gwuncan).



The squeaking of shoes against the laminated floor was enough to draw the teen's attention from his phone. The final bell had already rung and he was waiting for his girlfriend to show up. Friday was dare night and this week the local theater was showing the latest horror film, Bloody Terror. He knew how much she'd been dying to see it, but couldn't go during the week because of her job. 

Working at Hot Topic was pretty easy for her: flexible afterschool hours, good pay and a twenty percent discount. 

The movie didn't start until five p.m. so he had planned to take her to meet his parents before hand. She wanted to meet them for whatever reason. 

The teen peeked his head inside the gym, smirking. The cheerleaders had just begun practice after changing into their uniforms. Their blue and white skirt bounced lightly as they performed their jumps and kicks. 

Dakota, head cheerleader, stood in front to observe their routine. 

"No, no. You've got it all wrong! Sadie, put down the phone. Lindsay, practice some cartwheels. Your form is a bit sloppy. Good work Katie. Really stretch those muscles."

Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see him enter. Running a hand through his jade-colored mohawk, he sidle up to her. 

"Hey sweetcheeks. Those uniforms are lookin' good."

She rolled her eyes. "Get lost Duncan. I have auditions to get to before the end of practice. Since Heather graduated, I need someone to replace her. We're short a girl."

He nodded. "Anyone show up yet? Id be happy to take her place. Afterall, I've got the legs for that skirt."

She grimaced while he snickered. 

"You wish. Where's Gwen? I thought you guys had a date."

"She's probably at her locker. She's gotta carry home a lot of books or whatever." 

Dakota smiled a bit, tying her hair into a high ponytail and accenting it with a blue ribbon. 

"Where's ol' Sammy boy? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

The cheerleader sighed dreamily. 

"Well, he left school early for an ortho but he cane back during nineth period. He should be here any minute."

Duncan nodded. Sam was a good kid. Decent, respectful. A bit nerdy but whatever. It was still a mystery to everyone how they got together. Sam was a junior, like Duncan and Gwen while Dakota was only a sophomore. Plus, she was rich as hell thanks to her daddy's money. He was a video game playing nerd. Opposites attract, as they say. 

While watching the cheerleaders teach the freshman the audition routine, he hatched an idea. Probably the best idea there was. 

"Hey 'Kota, ya got an extra uniform I could borrow?"

* * * 

"This is the worst idea. I look fucking stupid."

"Aw, c'mon doll. It can't be THAT bad."

Gwen slumped against the girls' locker room door. Does she really have to do this? He really had his heart set on seeing her, so she didn't really have a choice. 

Gwen stepped into the gymnasium, blushing a bit. She was donned in a pleated blue and white skirt with the matching sleeveless top. She even had pom-poms in her hands. Her black hair was tied up into short little pigtails. 

Duncan beamed. 

"Wow, you look hella sexy. Why don't you give me a little twirl in that skirt?"

He leaned in for a kiss and was met face-to-face with a pom-pom. 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

He snickered. 

"You'll do great out there babe."

She rolled her eyes and trudged over to the other girls. A few looked her up and down, trying to hold back their giggles. 

"Let's just get this over with."

She attempted to follow along with their movements, which basically consisted of flailing her arms to the beat of the music. When the girls broke off to do stunts, the teen was stuck in the middle while trying to imitate their moves. Gwen was utterly confused and Duncan was wildly amused. 

Katie motioned for Gwen to follow her moves, which she could do. Right now, it was just arm positions and a few kicks. It wasn't until Katie dropped into a split that Gwen put her foot down. 

"Nope, I'm out."

Before she could retreat to the locker room, Dakota shouted to her. 

"Hey, nice job out there. Practice starts Monday!" She laughed a little. 

Gwen sneered. 

"You guys suck."

She disappeared behind the locker room door and the two burst into laughter. 

* * *

The date afterwards went well. The movie was everything Gwen hoped it to be. But when Duncan took her home, she refused to kiss him. 

"I'm still mad, you asshole."

He pouted. "Aw, c'mon babe. You looked hot!"

She shrugged. "My hair was dumb and the skirt was way too short. But I guess that's why you like it."

Duncan snickered. If that had his approval, she knew exactly what they would do for their next date.


End file.
